A fiber optic cable is composed of a plurality of small core optical fibers adjacent to each other, and an outer jacket sleeved around the optical fibers. The fiber optic cable is capable of transmitting signals through the optical fibers. To connect the optical fibers to different connection points at different locations, the outer jacket is stripped so that the optical fibers can be branched for connection. Because the optical fibers are disposed within the jacket before being branched, it is unknown which of the optical fibers will be branched and how to manipulate the terminal ends thereof beforehand. Therefore, branched optical fibers have to be connected to other optical fibers by fusion-bonding in an optical fiber distribution box or optical fiber junction box. Not only is the operation for connecting the optical fibers difficult, but the cost is also increased. Still, there is a room for improvement.